Future Virus
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: A virus strikes killing all the Saiyans, and leaving their families defenseless and easy pray. But this takes place in a future timeline, however the virus is heading for the present timeline. Can the orphans of the future help save the present?
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer's Note: I am Akira Toriyama, so I... No! Just kidding, I'm not that brilliant man, so I don't own DBZ and I'm not making any money... cuz if I was I'd own that expensive DBZ wall scroll right now... sigh

            PROLOUGE-FUTURE TIMELINE

            "Woman..."

            "Vegeta! Oh my god! What happened to you!?" Bulma yelled as she jumped up from the computer, the small toddler sliding from her lap.

            "G-Got..get children away..." Vegeta whispered before passing out. 

            Bulma grabbed Vegeta, and tried to drag Vegeta into the lab. But he was too heavy. She cried out, and suddenly Trunks was behind her. He helped her pick up the passed out Vegeta.

            "Dad?" Trunks asked.   

            Vegeta's eyes cracked open and his voice came out hoarse.

            "Get the hell out. Take the kids..."

            Trunks looked at Bulma and she nodded, motioning for Trunks to get out. Bulma sat down by Vegeta, and began to examine him slowly.

            "Veggie-chan, what's the matter with you?" she asked, frowning. 

            She couldn't find anything wrong with him.

            "Woman... I'm dying..."                        

            "Vegeta! No... Don't say something like that!"

            "Shut up woman, and let me talk.... We got attacked today... the fighter couldn't win... injected Kakarott's brat's brat with some shit... she, and our's fell dead right there.... Kakarott, his brats, and I are dying now too.... take our brats and get them away!"  Vegeta explained finishing strong.

            "Vegeta! No!"

            She pressed herself up against him, and he held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Suddenly his grip loosened, and she couldn't feel his heartbeat.

            "Vegeta! Please, kami no! Vegeta, wake up!"she cried.

            Bulma leapt up from the bed then, knowing what Vegeta had said was true. There was a virus killing the Saiyans.

            She ran to Trunk's room to get him ready to go. They had to get off of Earth until the virus died.

            "Trunks!" she yelled.

            Trunks was laying on his bed, his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

            "No! Not him too!" Bulma screamed, and she ran to him.

            But his pulse was dead.

            "Ondrea! Bra! Yoko! Keon! We have to get out of here now!" Bulma yelled as she ran through the house.

            She grabbed the  toddler that had been in the room with her when Vegeta stumbled in.

            "BULMA!!" she heared a scream from the hall.

            "BRA AND YOKO ARE DEAD!!"

            Bulma shut her eyes.

            'This can't be happening...'

            "Ondrea! Keon! We have to get out of here!"

            Bulma ran out of the house clutching the children.

            Suddenly she saw ChiChi up in the air. Three people were flying, one of them holding ChiChi, and another holding another tiny figure. However there was a sudden ki blast, and one of the people went down.

            "Zan!" Bulma screamed.

            Ondrea and Keon were suddenly outside with Bulma.

            The two remaining flyers with ChiChi and the baby landed.

            "We have to get out of here!" Vito yelled, trying to quiet the other toddler he was holding.

            The woman holding ChiChi was near to hysterics.

            "No one will be going anywhere." a dark voice hissed at them.

            They all turned to see a figure darkly clothed, and they couldn't see his face.

            "The Saiyan race will die!"

            Vito handed ChiChi the last toddler.

            "Bulma, ChiChi, take them and get out of here. Laila, Vito, go with them just in case Ondrea and I fail."

            Bulma, ChiChi, Laila, and Vito did as they were told and took off at a run for the spaceship that Bulma had been working on. 

            As they took off into the sky, they saw the explosions of a battle being waged. When the smoke cleared, Ondrea and Keon were laying dead on the ground.


	2. Chapter One-Girls Don't Just Fall From t...

CHAPTER ONE- GIRLS DON'T JUST FALL FROM THE SKY

            Normal Timeline

            Goten and Trunks came in severly bruised after yet another fight. Goku and Vegeta insisted that they keep up their training, despite the fact that it had been years since there had actually been a danger to the Earth.

            When Bulma saw them, she left her place immediately in the kitchen and screeched at Vegeta.

            "Oh shut up woman. The boy was stupid."

            Trunks looked up idignantly, from where Bra was cleaning his cuts. 

            Goku moaned and fell over on a chair.

            "What's the matter with you Goku?" ChiChi asked looking up from a pot of rice.

            "Vegeta punched in the stomach after I told him I was hungry, now it my stomach is empty and sore."

            "What a horrible fate." Vegeta said with a snort.

            "Hey where's Gohan?" Goten asked from where his niece was also cleaning up his cuts.

            "Dad had to finish some stuff up at work, but he said he'd be here in time for dinner." Pan answered. "Next time can I train with you guys?" she asked.

            "Why the heck would you want smelly old Vegeta beating up on you?" Goten asked.

            Vegeta beamed Goten with a ki blast.

            "At least I don't have a brother who decided to become a teacher. Baka. That's a disgrace to the Saiyan race. A teacher! He can't even blow up the brats when they annoy him."

            Goten got back up from where Vegeta had obliverated a wall.   

            Bulma hit Vegeta over the head with a rolling pin she had been using.

            "You moran! I needed that wall! You're going to be sleeping in that dust for a month!" Bulma yelled.

            "And a teacher is not a bad profession! In fact Vegeta, most people don't need to hit people to relieve their stress issues." ChiChi added as she hit Vegeta over the head with a frying pan.

            "Then what the hell is your excuse siren woman? You hit anyone who annoys you!" Vegeta proclaimed.

            With this comment Vegeta was sporting three lumps on his head.

            "Hey dad you look like some demented freak from Barney with that hair cut and three lumps!" Trunks said, falling over laughing.

            Suddenly they were short another wall.

            "VEGETA! That's two months on the couch!"

            Vegeta sighed, and put his head on the table and started to bang it.

            "How do you live with these harpy women Kakarott?"

            "Be quiet, don't get killed in battle, don't break anything, and don't eat of house and home." Goku replied. (He was begining to rock back and forth from being so hungry.)

            "Uhh... Hello..." Gohan said as he entered what Vegeta had left of the room.

            He was met with a very odd scene indeed, Goku and Vegeta were at the table, Vegeta's head sporting three lumps, and him banging his head on the table. Goku was rocking back and forth, tucking his knees up against him, muttering," I will get food... I will get food..."

Goten and Trunks were laying in a pile of rubble, severly beat and bruised, with Pan and Bra trying to wake them up. ChiChi and Bulma were fuming in the kitchen while cooking up a storm.

            "Hello Gohan honey!" ChiChi called, brightening at seeing her son.

            "Hi Daddy!" Pan called from where she was poking Goten.

            Gohan shook his head, deciding he didn't want to know what had happened, and sat down.

_______________________________________________________________________

            After dinner they all sat outside, watching the stars, except for Vegeta who was beating up Goku by throwing ki balls at the back of his head and then disappearing quickly. It was quite amusing, because after 49 ki balls, Goku still hadn't figured out it was Vegeta.

            Goten and Bra sat together, holding hands, praying that Vegeta wouldn't notice. Goten had already decided that he was too young to die.

            Things were finally peaceful on Earth and everyone was grateful.

            After 293 ki balls, Bulma yelled at Vegeta to knock it off, and he went over to her grudgingly. ChiChi nursed Goku's head.

            Vegeta held Bulma around the waist and powered up slightly to keep her warm. Bra, Pan, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan had long since gone in leaving ChiChi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta outside.

            "Love you Veggie..." Bulma murmered.

            Vegeta held her tighter, and kissed her ear.

            "You too..."

______________________________________________________________________

            The next morning Goku and Vegeta dragged a tousled Goten and Trunks back into training.

            They began to do quick movements, and Goten finally woke up after Vegeta punched him in the gut for the tenth time.

            Suddenly however both Goku and Vegeta stopped fighting.

            "Is it breakfest time?" Goten asked yawning.

            Vegeta shook his head and flew across the field they were sparring at. Goku followed and after a moment's hesitation Goten and Trunks followed their dads.

            "What is it?" Trunks asked.

            "There's a high ki level around here." Vegeta replied, looking around the deserted field.

            Suddenly a girl seemed to fall out of the sky. Vegeta yelled a little and jumped back so the girl wouldn't hit him. Goku dropped to the ground immediately after seeing that the girl wasn't getting up.

            Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta followed too.

            "Yeesh... she looks awful." Goku said wincing at the site.

            It was true, the girl was beaten badly, almost every part of her body bruised, cut or burned. Her clothes had barely survived whatever encounted she had been through.

            "Hey Trunks," Goten suddenly piped up. "Isn't that your sword?"

            They all looked at the girl's hand, and to everyone's amazement, Trunk's sword lay in the girl's broken hand.

            Trunks knelt and looked at it closer and then frowned.

            "This is my sword...but on the hilt look: It has a 'T', then a 'Y', and finally an 'M'."

            He looked at them.

            "What should we do?" 

            "I say we take her back to Capsule Corp. and have Bulma heal her and then we can find out who she is." Goten suggested.

            "Yes and if she's an enemy we'll blast her into oblivion." Vegeta added

            "Vegeta, why do you think everyone's trying  to kill you?" Goku asked.

            "Because everyone is! Plus I don't know what world you live in, but do girls fall from the sky in that world?"

            So they took the injuried girl back to Capsule Corp.

            "Vegeta! Were you attacking people again?!"Bulma screeched at Vegeta.

            "No woman! Just go back into your lab, and find out what's wrong with this damn baka that fell from the sky."

            Bulma looked at him strangely, but took the girl back in, and began to work on healing her.

            Finally she came back out.

            "She's still unconcious, but she's definelty going to live. She's much better now." Bulma paused and then added. "I also ran a check on her fingerprints so we could see if we could get a background on her, but she wasn't in the computer." 

            Bulma frowned slightly, but didn't say anything else.

            "When will she regain conciousness?" Trunks asked.

            "Probably within the next hour."

            Suddenly Bra, and Pan were coming back into the room.

            "Did Daddy try to kill somebody again?" Bra asked.

            "We don't know who attacked her sweetie..."Bulma answered Bra, still eyeing Vegeta suspiciously.

            "I DIDN'T ATTACK ANYONE BUT KAKAROTT AND HIS BAKA SON!" Vegeta yelled.

            Suddenly they heard a small beep in the lab.

            "Guess she reacted to your screams, Vegeta." Bulma said, turning heel.

            They all followed her into the lab, to find the girl starting to freak out.

            "It's ok. We're not going to hurt you." Bulma said, trying to comfort her.

            The girl's head snapped up, and her eyes widened for a moment.

            "B-Bulma?"

            The others looked surprised that the girl knew Bulma's name but tried to wait patiently for Bulma to try and figure out who this girl was and what she wanted.

            "Yes my name is Bulma, and yours?"

            "Mika."

            Trunks frowned as a puzzle began to form in his mind. The 'T' on the sword could mean Trunks, and the 'M' could mean Mika, but then what did the 'Y' mean?

            "Do you remember what happened to you Mika? You were pretty badly hurt when we found you."

            "Yeah sure. I was attacked again."

            "By who?"

            "It doesn't matter, you don't know him."

            "What do you mean by that?" Bulma asked.

            "Well what year is it? I'm guessing that Goten and Trunks are in their late teens, am I right?" Mika asked.

            Bulma nodded. 

            "Then he won't be here yet."

            "What are you saying?" Goten asked.

            "Well I'm from a future timeline."

______________________________________________________________________

Author's Note: Yeah...I got this story all planned out, cross your fingers that it turns out good.Review please, or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com. 


	3. Chapter Two- Mika's Story

CHAPTER TWO-MIKA'S STORY

            "Uhh say what?" Goten asked.

            "I'm from a future timeline."

            "Hey! Like that Trunks kid? You're not Vegeta's third kid or something are you?!" Goku asked excitedly.

            "Uhh... well I can answer the second question. I'm Vegeta's great-grandaughter." Mika replied.

            Everyone's mouths fell open.

            "But why are you here?" Vegeta asked gruffly.

            "Someone from my time period has come here, and they have the power to destroy you all."

            Vegeta snorted.

            "And how would you know that?"

            "Because they killed everyone from my time." Mika said quietly.

            Everyone was silent for  a moment, and then Gohan spoke up tentaviely.

            "Who is it that can beat us all?"

            "He's not strong physically, but he's been killing off all the Saiyans in my family by an extremly strong virus. It happened so quick that we couldn't fend it off... It killed whoever it came in contact within moments."

            "Why are you still alive."

            Mika ran her hands through her light hair. Vegeta wondered vaguely how she could be Saiyan and have such light hair.

            "I'll start from the begining, but first I should probably draw a family tree so you know who I'm talking about, is this ok?"

            Bulma nodded, and brought over a piece of paper and a pen. Mika started to work quickly and then held it up when she was done. It looked like this: 

   Bulma       +          Vegeta                               Goku      +    ChiChi      

      I                           I                                       I                            I

Trunks  + Ondrea     Bra   +   Goten                   Gohan  +   Videl    Goten   +  Bra

    I                           I                  I                              I                    I                  I

Yoko+Keon          Kilian+Laila Meya+Zan                  Pan+Vito    Meya+Zan   Kilian+Laila                                                                                                                            

I                                 I                                                I                                       I                                                                                                                               

Mika                        Nyssa                                     Ashton                            Nyssa                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           
            "This was my family tree before he came and killed everyone. Now Nyssa and I are the only two alive."

            "Can you tell us the whole story please?"Trunks asked. "And how did you get my sword?"

            Mika nodded and started her story.

            "When it happened I was only five.  Vegeta, Goku, Goten, Gohan, Videl,  Kilian, Meya, and Pan were out training when they got attacked.  They were winning against this guy easily, since anyone of them were much stronger then him and there was eight of them. Suddenly Pan went up against him and he injected this stuff into her and proclaimed the end of the Saiyan race. Suddenly everyone felt weak and moments later Pan was dead. Videl went into a fitful rage, feeling fine, but suddenly he was much stronger then her and killed her.Meya and Kilian fell dead there next. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Goten hurried back to tell the others. Yoko, Keon,  Ondrea, Bra, Trunks, Bulma and I were back at Capsule Corp when Vegeta arrived. By the time Bulma understood Vegeta's message, he,Trunks, Bra, and Yoko were all dead. Bulma ran out of the house with me Ondrea, and Keon. In the yard ChiChi,  Zan, Laila, Vito, Ashton met them there. However Zan was killed just before landing. Keon and and Ondrea sacrificed themselves to make sure that ChiChi and Bulma got of there with Ashton and me. Laila and Vito came to protect us, though Laila was also pregnant, though we didn't know it. We couldn't find a safe place to land so we decided to live on the ship for ten years when he found us again. Ashton and I were fifteen, and Nyssa was nine. We never stood a chance. For every Saiyan the virus kills he gains their power. He killed Laila and Vito like they were nothing. Bulma and ChiChi got us kids out of there immediately but it cost them their life too. Then he attacked us. Ashton got seperated from Nyssa and me and we haven't seen him since. He's probably dead. And we've been running from him ever since."

            "Where's Nyssa now? And how did you get my sword?" Trunks persisted.

            "Nyssa is back in my time. I decided to leave her there, and would contact her when it was safe for her to cross time planes. As to the sword, it was my grandfather's, Trunks', but then he gave it to Yoko, my mother. As we were leaving the house, my father Keon, grabbed the sword so  that I could have it. When we were in a town one day, I found an engraver. The 'T' for Trunks and the 'Y' for Yoko were already on the hilt so I had an 'M' engraved too."

            Everyone was silent at Mika's tale. 

            "You never said the name of your attacker."

            "We don't know his name but we call him Virus..."

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Author's Note: Put hand to mouth ::gasp:: LOL ! Such a sad chapter, poor Mika. What a cheesy villian name though I know, remember that isn't his real name though! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, will Nyssa be coming in the next chapter? Is Virus already in this time? Didn't you love that little family tree I made? You better... It took me an hour to make thing at three in the morning! Trying to find all those names by the light of the labtop!You'll have to wait to find out now what's going to happen! HA! Anyway, review or email me at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               


	4. Chapter Three- Mika's Time

CHAPTER THREE- Mika's Time

                         The next morning when Mika woke, she wasn't exactly sure where she was. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, and then remembered where she was. She glanced at the digital clock next to the bed that Bulma had let her sleep in.

            It read 3:30. Mika groaned at seeing that the sun wasn't even up yet, but knew that she wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep. She stuffed her feet into a pair of slippers that Bulma had lent her, and plodded down the steps to get some breakfest. When she got down there, she saw Trunks sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper. Mika froze for a moment, before continuing down the stairs into the kitchen. When she walked in, Trunks looked up at her.

            "What? Couldn't sleep?" he asked her.

            "No, I  just was waking up." Mika replied simply.

            She found it strange to be around this boy, who was barely a man, but yet was her grandfather in a twisted sort of way. 

              Mika sat calmly down next to Trunks, and started to eat her doughnut. Finally after five minutes of slience, Trunks looked up at her, hesiated for a moment, and then asked her a question.

            "I know you probably can't tell me this, but... what was your grandmother like?" 

            Mika swallowed her doughnut and knew what she had to do.

            "No, I'll tell you. I'll do anything to prevent what happened in my time to this one. Even if it prevents my own birth."

            She paused a moment.

            "My grandmother, Ondrea, wasn't much of the fighting type of girl. She was tall and slender. She had long white hair that flowed down her back, almost to her knees. When you sniffed hard enough, you would swear that she crushed daisies into the very essence of her hair. Her eyes, were a deep blue, and they looked as though they would swallow you whole. And when she laughed.... it just seemed like the whole world would be alright when she laughed that high tinkly laugh. She was so gentle, and patient."

            Mika blushed after she finished.

            "At least that's what my grandfather used to say about her."       

            Trunks was stunned for a second, as he realized that it would have been what he was saying.

            "What about your mother? And your father?"

            Mika smiled for a moment, before proceeding.

            "My mother, Yoko had dark hair, as dark as the midnight sky, that she kept cut short at her shoulders. Her eyes were dark and forboding too. When she was born, my great-grandfather Vegeta, laughed, and said that there was finally a real Saiyan in the family. And it was sort of true, my mother was a very tough fighter, and was the third girl to reach Super Saiyan, after Pan and Bra. But while she was tomboyish, she was also very playish, loving to play pranks on anyone she could. That's how she met my father, Keon. She was playing a prank on one of his buddies, and he got mad at her and challenged her to a fight. Of course she won with her Saiyan blood on her side. My father was fascinated with her after that, and took a little bit to win her heart. My father didn't like to fight, but he was also sure that justice was served. My father had dark curly hair too. I took after my grandmother when I got my light hair. But my father was always friendly to everyone. It was impossible not to like him. My mother and father eloped, fearing that their parents wouldn't let them get married, and my mom had me when she was only sixteen."

            Mika trailed off after that.

            Trunks and Mika didn't notice, that Bra, Goten, and Pan were all standing in the doorway of the kitchen now.

            All three of them were quite intrigued now, and wanted to hear everything they could.

            "Can we hear about our futures too?" Bra suddenly asked, piping up.

            Mika's head shot up, surprised. 

            'Oh geeze, this is going to hurt, going deeper into the fabric of our families.' Mika thought, but she knew in her heart, that if they knew about their future they would either rush into it, or be more cautious, and either could upset the balance of time, changing this timeline.

            Mika nodded, and Bra, Pan, and Goten sat down at the table too.

            "Bra and Goten got married almost immediately after Bra got out of high school. They had been dating years before that, but ChiChi and Bulma forbide them to get married before that. Around three years after that, Bra excepted their first child, instead they had twins. Everyone was overyjoyed and the two twins were named Meya and Kilian. It was kind of surprising when they were born, they weren't indentical, but Meya's hair was the famous black hair of a Saiyan, and her eyes were the blue that her mother's were, while Kilian had his mother's aqua blue hair, and a Saiyan's dark eyes. Their attitudes were very different two, while they both loved to fight, Kilian was very mischievous, where Meya was more of a girly-girl. Three years after that, Pan had fallen in love with a young man named Vito.Vito was a very mysterious character, who wore black and mainly kept to himself. He had fallen into some bad times, after losing his entire business because a gang came and stole everything inside his home. He had quickly fallen into debt, but still made time to volunteer, and that's where he met Pan. After hearing his story, she felt sorry for him, and a year after meeting him the two got engaged, and two  years after that got married. Ten years later, they had their first child the same time that Yoko and Keon had me. However, there are other people who come before that.  When  Kilian was fifteen he fell in love with a girl while watching her dancing. Her name was Laila and she was full of color and spirit. Laila had long curly brown hair, and deep brown eyes. She could always bring out a laugh in someone, and seemed to have non-ending supply of energy.  Around two years after that Meya met a a guy that was in a gang, but she fell in love with him anyway. His name was Zan. Zan was very deep was the kind of guy that should have been some kind of artist instead of in a gang, but life had been cruel to him.  One night, one of the members of his gang came after Meya, but he took the bullet for her, and in return she saved and changed his life forever. He ran from the gang and the two of them also got married. Now, Pan and Vito had a baby boy named Ashton. Ashton was very altheltic even at the age of four, always running around, and was very friendly to everybody, though maybe a little too sure of himself. Of course, since his parents, his grandparents, and his great-grandparents had dark hair and eyes, so did he. Nyssa wasn't even born on Earth however.When we left Earth, we didn't know that Laila was pregnant with Kilian's first child. She had it shortly, after Ash and  I turned six. Nyssa is a kind gentle thing, but very shy. And soon she shall be here."

            Mika stopped and looked at the clock that now read 6:00 AM and was shocked to see that everyone had been listening to her story now. Goku, ChiChi, Gohan Bulma, and Vegeta also stood in the doorway.                            

            All of their eyes looked at her with great sorrow, and Mika prayed to all of her family in the other dimension to save this time from coming like her's.

            Author's Note: Yes,  I know I said that Nyssa would show up in this chapter, but one of my reviews asked me to explain my characters more, so that's what I did, because I knew they were right. I had too many characters without personailites. So Nyssa will come in the next chapter, or they will find out what happened to her. mwahahahaha! And thanks to all those who reviewed while FF.net was down with emails! Ok, email me or join my mailing list at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com, or just review the story!


End file.
